New Jealousy
by Lollikitten
Summary: A new girl is coming in to Marinette's school, she's the daughter of someone special but surprisingly, she's not like Lila or Chloe! Or is she...
1. The excitement

This **is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it kings and queens xxxx**

Marinette dashed to school just about making it to the classroom before Miss Bustier came in.

"Girl your late again!" Whisper shouted Alya trying not to laugh,"Why are you so surprised?" Replied Marinette with a puzzled look,

"Didn't you hear? There's a new student coming in and everyone's buzzing!"

"Alya, you know I can't keep up with the most recent news."

"Ok I get it but she's the daughter of the most fabulous pop star ever!"

"What! Y-you mean..."

Both Alya and Marinette shouted together,"CRYSTAL FOX!"

Marinette immediately started to freak out, jumping, screaming, breathing fast everyone was looking at her like she was crazy!

"Marinette! Sit down and stop messing about!" Shouted Miss Bustier

"Sorry." Marinette mumbled

Everyone giggled and Marinette felt her cheeks turn bright scarlet.

"Now everyone we have a new student today as you may all have heard. It's very exciting because her mother is the famous pop star Crystal Fox!"

Chloe gasped and whispered to Sabrina,"She is definitely going to be MY friend."

A beautiful black haired, midnight blue eyed girl walked into the room smiling and waving at everyone. All the students stood up on there feet cheering and clapping with excitement in their faces. Straight away, Alya and Marinette caught her eye and she climbed up a few steps and sat next to Marinette.

Marinette turned to Alya and they both squealed quietly.

"Hi, I'm Riley!" Said the girl happily,

Marinette stared in shock for a few seconds but managed to get a high pitched sentence out ,"H-hi I-I'm Ma-ma-m-Marinette a-and this I-I-s Aly-y-a."

"Don't worry, you don't have to be nervous I'm normal teen, just like you! Oh-not like your boring." She replied

Marinette felt much more comforted whilst Chloe was shaking with anger and jealousy.


	2. Drama

**I'm bored so another chapter yay! Enjoy kings and queens! Xxxxx**

Everyone stared at the three just starting chatting and giggling.

"I think we're going to be good friends!" Bellowed Riley

It was finally the end of class and the bell rang for lunch. Riley, Alya and Marinette sat down at a bench and started to eat but suddenly there was a swarm of pretty much the whole school running at Riley for autographs but she rejected them and told them she was not famous, just a normal teen. The girls carried on eating and had a great time. What they didn't notice was that Chloe was spying on them and filled with jealousy, walked straight up to Riley and said sassily,"Why would you want to hang out with these losers when you could be hanging with moi!"

Riley looked at Chloe with a death glare and answered back,"Ah, you must be Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayors daughter. Yes I've heard about you, your the spoiled brat that talks trash about other people."

"Ha! Forget it you may have a super talented mom but your just like these losers! Why did I even bother thinking WE could be friends?!"

"Now could you leave us alone?" Asked Riley

"Gladly!"

Chloe strutted back to the library where Sabrina was doing her homework. Meanwhile the three were laughing in shock about how Riley had the guts to say that to Chloe's face.

After the school day had come to an end Riley had a serious look on her face and said to Marinette and Alya,"Thank you for everything, I'm really happy I made friends." They all stepped in for a hug and pulled away after a few moments. They started to exchange numbers when Marinette felt a light tap on her shoulder. She swivelled around to find Adrien looking quite sad,"U-u-uh h-h-hi a-Adrien what's u-up?" Squeaked Marinette stuttering,

"I just wanted to say I have been thinking lately and I was wondering why you get so nervous around me."

"u-u-uh I-I don't d-do I?"

Adrien looked concerned,"only because you made friends with a completely new person and didn't seem nervous one bit."

"I-I-I LIKE YOU!" Marinette immediately covered her mouth feeling her cheeks flushing again. People stopped and stared at her. Adrien blushed and started to laugh and Marinette turned away feeling tears swelling up in her eyes.

"No-no no no no! I'm not laughing at you it's just all this time I thought you were scared of me or you hated me or something!"

Marinette said nothing and turned to Adrien and started laughing herself.

"That's so silly how could anyone hate you?!"

"thanks Mari!" Shouted Adrien cheerfully

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" They both waved and turned back to Riley and Alya with grins on their faces.

"you like Adrien?!" Said Riley "Marinette you two are perfect!"

Marinette blushed once again.


	3. Feelings

Hi **kings and queens just to let you know I'm going to try to update everyday but summer exams are coming up and I'm going to be doing a lot of studying so please don't get mad if I don't post regularly. Thanks and enjoy!**

It was a Friday morning and the girls were super excited, they were having a sleepover with video games, secret sharing and other things. But first they had to get through school.

Adrien kept turning around only to see the girls' bored faces. Marinette's face hitting the desk, Alya fiddling with her glasses and Riley...asleep. They couldn't be bothered to learn wahen they were going to have a ball at the sleepover. Adrien suddenly felt huge butsterfly's in his stomach, he thought he was gonna throw up he raised his hand,

"Uh Miss! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Ok Adrien go to the bathroom." Said Miss Bustier Sympathetically.

He reached he boys bathroom and Plagg flew out from his shirt.

"Plagg, I have butterfly's! I only get butterfly's around ladybug but only occasionally!"

"Buddy, I thin k you have a crush!" Plagg chuckled.

The Adrien blushed,"I have been thinking about Mari since yesterday. M-ma-maybe I-I like her back? No! I LOVE LADYBUG THIS CANT HAPPEN!"

"Oh Adrien having girl problems again!" Laughed Plagg

Adrien was so frustrated, he started to cry,

"Adrien, are you sure it's just Marinette?"

"I DONT KNOW?!" He sniffed

"Ok, ok I'll leave you to think."

Random thoughts raced through Adriens head. Was this all just Marinette? He tried to forget Marinette and eventually, he did he wanted to know what else was on his mind. He still had butterfly's, "Riley." He whispered.

Im sorry this was a short chapter! Xx


	4. Fake Friends

**Enjoy the 4the chapter kings and queens! Xxxx**

The end of school finally came and the girls were jumping for joy that it was time to go to Marinette's house for their epic slumber party. They went to the hallway when something popped into Riley's head. She wanted Marinette to be happy and Adrien had done absolutely nothing after she confessed her love for him.

"Ummm guys I forgot something I'll be back in a few minutes. Ok?"

"Ok be quick though." Said Alya impatiently

Riley opened the door to the science labs and looked in every single one. She knew Adrien would be here he goes to physics club every Friday. She finally found him sitting in a room on his own. Riley looked surprised.

"Hi Adrien. Where's the rest of the physics club?"Riley asked swinging into the room.

"Oh it's been cancelled I'm just sitting on here for no reason I guess..." Everything went silent for a moment but Riley broke the Ice,"So, I came here to talk to you about Marinette...do you like her in anyway at all?"

"Well I have been thinking about her a bit lately...but U-u-uh"

"Go on..."

"I've been thinking about you a lot more then Marinette. I-I l-like you."

There was an awkward atmosphere and silence but Adrien took Riley's hand. Riley looked shocked.

Meanwhile, Alya was ranting about how long Riley was taking.

"That girl had been like...20 minutes!"

"I'll go find her." Said Marinette

Marinette walked through the science hallway and reached the room that Adrien and Riley were in she was horrified.

Adrien cupped his hands around Riley's face he placed his lips onto Riley's and Marinette saw it all.

She backed away and crashed against the wall, falling to the floor in hurt sobs. Riley jumped and ran to Marinette but Marinette quickly stood up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! TURNS OUT YOUR JUST LIKE CHLOE! DONT BOTHER COMING TO MY HOUSE!"

She stormed down the corridor crying like she never had before.

"MARINETTE! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Marinette slammed the door and ran into Alya's arms.

"Whoa! Something happened fast!" Shouted Alya.


	5. Sad sleepover

**I just wanna say I am very happy for all the support I've been getting and I am happy you are all enjoying the story so far. Some of the comments made me giggle as everyone seems to be pretty angry with Adrien. It's been a big request for the girls all to be paired with someone so I'm going to try my best to make that happen. Thank you very much everyone!**

Marinette hugged Alya tightly crying into her shoulder,

"Ok, what just happened!"

"I f-f-found R-Riley k-k-K-k-ki-kissing A-Adrien!" Said Marinette gaping for breath.

"WHAT?! That is so messed up!" Replied Alya

Suddenly Riley came running at Alya but Alya turned around with Marinette still in her arms,

"Go away! You've done enough damage to this poor heart! She was so nice to you how dare you take advantage of her!"

"No please! Adrien was the one who pulled in I didn't want to kiss him!"

"Then why didn't you pull away?!"

"He had a really tight and close grip on me I couldn't move!"

"Ha! As if! Come on girl, let's go enjoy this sleepover ourselves!"

Alya and Marinette left the school and walked slowly to the bakery, they were stopped by Marinette's parents,"What happened?! Marinette are you ok?!"

"Yes she's fine Mrs Dupain-Cheng she just needs to talk with her best friend first."

"Well, ok but tell me if there's anything you need."

Alya nodded and the two climbed up the steps to Marinette's room. Marinette jumped on to her bed and started to sob into her pillow.

"Come on, Marinette, get a grip! Those two are not good enough for us! Now, let's go do blindfolded makeup!"

Marinette ignored Alya and continued to cry.

DING!

Alyas phone went off. It was Riley. 'Please forgive me I would never choose to do that to Marinette! Xoxoxo'

She put her phone down and sat next to Marinette putting her arm around her.

"you'll be fine, I promise." Alya whispered.


	6. The army

**Sorry this took so long here you go!**

Eventually, Alya managed to get matinette into a happy mood again but Marinette couldn't get it fully off her mind. They enjoyed the rest of their night and woke up the next day at 8am.

"Morning Mari!" Shouted Alya cheerfully

"Morning." Marinette croaked,

"I made you breakfast."

"Thanks."

"So, I was thinking, shopping in Paris today? Then go to the spa and then get our makeup done?"

Marinette giggled,"Sure!"

They both got ready for a busy Saturday and were off to central Paris.

The girls were heading their way to the spa when Alya saw Riley

"Oh no, this can't be good." She mumbled.

"What?" Asked Marinette confused

"O-Oh nothing. Just excited for the spa!" She lied.

From where Alya was standing, Riley looked suspicious. She was looking for something. Alya thought nothing of it and her day with Marinette was perfect.

Monday finally came and Alya and Marinette no longer would let Riley sit with them. She knew how stubborn Marinette and Alya were, they would never forgive her. She walked to Adrien and Nino and sat next to them instead. Marinette growled quite loudly at this and everyone stares at her except for the 'new couple'. Yes, Adrien and Riley texted each other and thought it'd be alright to be together. Even Nino was mad at Them.

He bell rung for the end of class and it was lunch. The couple put their books in their bags, held hands and walked out as if nothing was wrong. Nino liked angry and turned to Marinette and Alya.

"Adrien is totally different! I can't believe he would do that! It's not him and I need to find out what gotten on to him!"

The whole class heard him and everyone agreed. They all hated what Adrien did, even Chloe was in on this. The class wouldn't be talking to Adrien or Riley for quite a while.

As Adrien wouldn't hang out with Nino anymore, Nino went with Alya and Marinette and were trying to plot a plan to get Riley and Adrien back. They ended up not hearing the bell for the end of lunch and was 15 minutes late for class. As soon as hey realised, they ran to class and slipped through the door, Marinette nearly tripping over,

"IM SORRY MISS WE DIDNT HEAR THE BELL AND WE WERE TALKING AND WE DISNT HEAR THE BELL MISS!" Yelled Alya.

Atleast they had the plan ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry people this week has been so stressful❤️❤️**

It was the end of the day, the bell rang and the students packed up their things except for the people who had a plan.

Nino knew one of Adrien's friends from when he was little as they had hung out before and he knew he needed a new place to go to school. Nino convinced him to go to their school, tomorrow!

"Rember, we introduce him to Marinette and BOOM! They fall in love, Adrien gets jealous and Riley gets upset."

They all nodded and headed home.

Marinette opened up her purse for Tikki to fly out.

"Marinette! I don't think you should do this! Especially because that boy doesn't know that all this is to get revenge on his own friend!"

"I guess Tikki but I'm so mad! I have to do it!"

Tikki squealed,"Ok...it's your decision."

As soon as Marinette got home, she started to make a new outfit for tomorrow. She wanted to look presentable for tomorrow. It could take all night but she didn't care, she loved designing.

She started to get all the fabrics together when she heard a tap on the window. She turned around and saw Chat noir looking at her with sadness.

She thought about it for a moment,'dang it! I was supposed to go on patrol tonight!'

She ran to the window and opened it for Chat.

"Hello, Mari. I need to talk to you for a bit do you mind?"

"I was kinda busy but I could use someone to talk to too. Ok so what's up?"

Chat started to get all nervous and sad,

"Well...I love ladybug and yo- NO OOPS I LOVE LADybug...but I have a girlfriend and I love her too. Is this ok? I don't know who to love or whether I can love both."

Marinette looked at him suspiciously but finally told him,"Well, you should think about who you appreciate the most and who has been there for you and likes you for who you are."

"Ok thanks. That's helped me. So...what's up with you?"

"Well I confessed to this boy at school and then he just went and kissed another girl right infront of me and they are now a couple and I don't know what to do. Me and my friends have a plan to get them back but I feel like I shouldn't participate in it."

Chat looked shocked and scared because he knew exactly what she was taking about. He really did break Marinette's heart. He was such an idiot.

"Mari..."

He jumped into her arms and burst into tears. He squeezed her into a hug.

Marinette blushed and returned it.

"U-u-u a-are you o-k, Chat?"

"I'm so sorry Mari!"

"Whoa! You really feel that bad about it?!" Said Marinette in shock.

"Of course I do!" Chat jumped realising he had to stop before he revealed he was Adrien. He wiped away his tears and said,"I have to go now. Thanks for the advice See ya around, Princess."

Marinette waved 'damn, that was strange OH WELL gunna get on with my outfit!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I've been gone but I'm back for another chapter! People have been saying my chapters are very short and I strongly agree. I hope this one is longer! Enjoy! Xxx**

Marinette woke up the next morning, resting her head on her desk. She looked at the time and immediately jumped up. She stared at her new outfit. It had a bage cropped t-shirt with a pink and black spotted skirt. She told herself to snap out of it and quickly put it on. She painted pink cherry lipgloss on her lips, brushed her hair, put it into a side plait/braid and put on her silver heart necklace for accessories. She ran down her stairs, grabbed a pastry for breakfast and rushed to school.

Marinette met Alya outside their classroom, waiting to go inside.

"Wow! Mari! You look amazing! Perfect for our plan..." She snickered

Marinette giggled,"So, when's the new guy coming?"

"He should be here soon!"

The door was unlocked by Miss Bustier and everyone went inside, including Riley clinging to Adrien's arm, making goo goo eyes with each other.

Marinette felt sick just looking at them. She gagged quietly to herself.

When everyone sat down, Miss Bustier hushed them and made an announcement,"Hush everyone! We have another new student! Leo Cocoldie!"

A brown haired, hazel eyed boy walked into the class and waved shyly.

Adrien ran up to him and fist bumped him, so did Nino. Marinette just stared in awe at how gorgeous he was, obviously not as gorgeous as Adrien but pretty close!

Nino introduced him to Marinette and Alya. Marinette was about to say something but she held back.

'why am I always shy! I don't want to be but I just can't help it! Arrrrr! Damn this! I'm going to be confident if I want to get this guy!' She thought

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'd love to know more about you! How about lunch at my parents bakery?" She blurted out surprised with herself

"Sure! I'd love to!" Leo's eyes practically filled with hearts when he first layed eyes on Marinette but seeing her up close was like looking at a perfect doll.

They looked deeply into each others eyes but then realised everyone was looking at them, some looking surprised, some looking happy for them and some (Adrien and Riley) looking confused and angry. They both turned away and sat down in their seats. They rest of the lesson went on as usual but it seemed very long for Marinette. She so wanted her revenge. But she also kinda liked Leo, even though they just met.

The bell rang for Lunch break and everyone exited out the room. Marinette and Leo walked on the pathway just having a casual conversation. She never felt so loose with Adrien before. She could actually talk and be herself, even if she was a total goofball but Leo was too. They had the same interests. They finally reached the bakery and Marinette introduced her new friend to her parents. The family all sat down with a freshly baked meal and got to know one another.

"So, Leo where have you come from?" Asked Sabine

"Well, I was homeschooled in America for a bit but then I came to here to study Paris's beauty. I am also Adrien's friend. You know Adrien Agreste right?"

"Sure do" Marinette mumbled to herself.

"Mr. and Mrs Cheng, I think me and your daughter will be great friends."

"Well, that's great! I'm glad Marinette had made you feel welcome!"

Marinette smiled friendly, and Leo smiled back. Marinette's glare moved to the clock on the wall and her face went shocked,"OH! We have to go to school! We're gunna be late!"

She grabbed Leo's hand and they ran out the door saying thankyou as they went. They walked as fast as they could and made it to the school just before the lesson was about to start. Of course, they forgot they were holding hands and all eyes were on them. They looked at their hands and back at each other several times before blushing and giggling. They let go of each other and sat in their seats, Marinette still daydreaming.

"Looks like someone has a new crush." Snickered Alya

"Umm...I'm not so sure yet!" Said Marinette defensively.

Adrien leaned over to Riley and started kissing her all over her face. She giggled and started kissing him all over his face.

"EWWW! Can you guys seriously cut it out! This is gross! Right infront of us all!" Shouted Marinette.

this only made them kiss each other more passionately. Riley stopped and mouthed to Marinette "Jealous"

Marinette held her hand in her bag and pulled her hand out with her middle finger up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screeched Riley

"Hey! Marinette! Quit it!" Adrien cut in

"Adrien! Butt out of this! You don't need to ruin everything! You've already done enough..." Marinette started to sob which then turned into full on crying.

She dashed out of the room, through the corridor, past the teachers, who almost dropped their mugs of tea. Leo was shocked that Marinette didn't like Adrien. He ran after her to comfort her but to also find out what happened.

He ran down the corridor calling her name until her found her in the janitors closet whimpering.

"Hey...Mari?"

"What?"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

*sigh* "I'm not sure"

"please, you can trust me!"

"oh, alright then!"

she took a few deep breathes and began to explain that she had a huge crush on Adrien but then he went and kissed another girl right infront of her. She explained in full detail so Leo would understand.

"Wow... T-that's not good! I'm so sorry Mari..."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything. In fact, you've made me feel better."

"awwwwww, Thanks"

they hugged, nuzzling into each other's arms. Then, they got closer and closer until they had their first kiss. Leo was shocked at how soft Marinette's lips were. Marinette softly kissed Leo's sweet, soft lips, enjoying every second. They finally pulled away and everything went silent for a while.

"So...what happens now?" Marinette asked, both of them standing up and leaving the janitors closet.

Leo started laughing and grabbed Marinette by the waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. They were both so happy and loved each other dearly. But Leo needed to speak to Adrien about how messed up he was acting.


	9. PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY EXCITING

PLZZZZZZ DOWNLOAD THE APP AND FOLLOW ME frxxya . I HAVE REALISED THAT THIS STORY HAS NEARLY GOTTEN 10k READS! Thankyou !


End file.
